


The List

by krazykitkat



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-22
Updated: 2011-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:46:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazykitkat/pseuds/krazykitkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're going to get us into trouble."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The List

**Author's Note:**

> TITLE: The List  
> AUTHOR: Kat/krazykitkat  
> RATING: R  
> DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of Shane Brennan Productions, CBS Television Studios and Belisarius Productions. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sequel to 'Sand', but can be read as a stand-alone.  
> THANKS: To Rinkle for betaing.  
> FOR: Jess. Happy Birthday, Hon! Here's half of your request.

It takes longer than it should for her to realise he's not taking her home.

"What's with the scenic route?"

"Wow." He grins as he glances at his watch. "Expected a 'where the hell are you taking me, Deeks?' six minutes and eighteen seconds ago. You sneak in a few extra shots when I wasn't looking?"

She backhands him on the arm. "I'm not drunk. Just pleasantly buzzed." And way too relaxed. "You still haven't answered my question."

"I forgot something."

She finally clues into the surrounding streetscape. "At work? Can't it wait till tomorrow?"

"No, it can't." He reaches over and squeezes her upper thigh. "I'll make it worth your while."

"You'd better," she says, pouting just a little. This didn't figure in her plans for the rest of the night.

He pulls into Sam's parking space and departs the car with, "Be back in a few minutes."

She slumps against the headrest and thinks that last drink was probably a bad idea. Sleep is feeling a little too appealing. She's drifting when her cell phone startles her. "What? You've locked yourself in?" she answers.

"Need your help with something," he says.

"Deeks..."

"Will only take a minute."

"Fine." She pulls the keys out of the ignition and closes the door with more than necessary force. "Where are you?"

His answer is muffled and she asks him to repeat it. "The firing range?" A note of incredulity creeps into her voice. "What the--"

"Just get down here, please, Kens," he says and then hangs up on her.

Her annoyance blossoms as she stalks through the dimly lit corridors. Pushing the door open, she says, "You'd better be stuck underneath something heavy." And stops dead as she sees the target hanging in front of her.

She blinks, looks again. And laughs.

"Clear for me to enter?"

She turns to find Deeks standing just outside the door, his hands up. She rolls her eyes and he takes it as an affirmative. Gesturing to the target, she says, "So this is what you needed the art supplies for?"

He slips his arms around her, clasping his hands over her abdomen. She leans back into him as he nuzzles her ear and whispers, "You like it?"

"It's certainly original."

The target has four balloons hanging off the sides, a 'Happy Birthday, Kensi!' sign across the upper chest, and a blown-up photo of Deeks' face sporting a cheesy grin.

He lets go of her and reaches behind, pulling his gun from his waistband. He hands it to her and makes a sweeping gesture towards the target.

"I get to shoot you with your own gun?"

He nods.

She smiles widely and kisses him on the cheek. "Best birthday present ever!"

She takes out the balloons first, then dots the i's on the sign. Body shots follow, finishing off with the forehead.

Deeks whistles as he inspects the damage. "You are scary. How many drinks would it take to lose the ridiculous accuracy?"

"Obviously more than I had tonight." She shrugs like it's nothing, but she's pretty impressed with herself.

He points to the lowest hole. "Though I think you only took out my left ball."

"I've got plans for the rest." She wraps her arms around his neck. "Take me home and I'll show you."

"Or," he replies, his hands stroking down her sides and then cupping her ass, "we could stay here and make one of your fantasies a reality."

She's caught between being incredibly turned on by the idea and thinking it's the biggest mistake they could make. Well at least since they got involved in the first place.

Sensing her hesitation, he pulls her tight against his pelvis. "There's no one here." He peppers the reassurance with kisses, starting at her ear and trailing along her jawline. "We'll stay dressed in case a quick getaway is needed."

"So that's why you suggested I wear a dress." His already obvious arousal pressed against her inner thigh stokes her libido.

"One of many reasons." He stops his ministrations and releases her, taking a step back. "If you really don't want to, just say so."

Her want and need override her doubts (and common sense). She answers by unzipping his jeans. "Bit hard to drive with this in your way." If they do get caught she can always blame the alcohol. And Hetty for partnering them in the first place.

He grabs her hands before she reaches the opening of his boxers. After several deep kisses, he tells her to turn around. She raises her eyebrows in question.

"It's your birthday. Let me take care of you," he says, kissing her again.

She reluctantly pulls away from his mouth and faces the targets, as he places his hands on her shoulders, pulling her back flush against him. He slowly strokes his hands down her arms, around and over her breasts, across her abdomen. He touches all the sensitive spots, but only stays long enough to drive her a little more crazy. Pausing on her hips, he hikes up her dress before slipping his hands between her thighs and repeating the delicious torture. She tries not to whimper as he pulls her panties aside. The sensation of his beard and lips against her neck and shoulder, combined with his fingertips exploring her folds and finally centering on her clit is almost too much.

She attempts to increase the friction, but he lightens his touch and wraps his other arm around her waist, holding her still. "Soon," he whispers. "Patience."

"Deeks," she growls. "Unless you want to lose your other ball--"

Then there's nothing but drowning in pure sensation. She rides out the last waves of her orgasm and slumps back against him.

"Good?" He nips her ear.

She nods, struggling to find her voice. "Give me a minute and it'll be even better."

And as he finally pushes into her, she thinks that he may have spoiled her for all future birthdays.

*

Clothing a little rumpled, they exit the firing range, Deeks carrying the rolled-up target under his arm. He points towards the armoury and grins, glancing around before stage whispering, "Next time."

She shakes her head and tries to inject some sternness into her tone. "You're going to get us into trouble."

"Admit it." He grabs her hand and raises it to his lips. "Danger makes you horny."

"I admit nothing." She resorts to pulling him along when he refuses to let go of her hand.

"On the grounds that it may incriminate you," he says, in what she assumes passes for his lawyerish voice.

She gives a sharp tug. "Can we just get out of here before we get caught and sent to Hetty's office?"

"What's the problem? We work here, we could've been doing paper work--" He reconsiders in response to her eye roll. "Or cleaning our guns. Though you..."

"Me what?"

His grin grows vaguely lecherous. "You'd have trouble pulling the 'I've been working' card. You look like you've been well--"

She glares at him.

"Loved. I was going to say well loved." He finally releases her hand after placing a more courtly kiss on it.

"Sure you were," she says, restraining herself from smoothing down her hair. "And we are not risking having sex anywhere but our places again." She takes off at a brisk pace, wanting to be out of the building before luck decides to turn and bite her on the ass.

Deeks catches up to her a few steps from the car. "But we've only ticked one off your list."

"I don't have a list." She thumps him on the shoulder once they're both settled in the car. "You're the one with the list."

He turns to face her, placing his hand on her knee and then pushing her dress up along her thigh. "You're going to deny that that was incredibly hot and satisfying?"

Much to her chagrin, she can't stop the blush or the smile tugging at her lips.

"And you'd turn down the opportunity to fulfil another of your fantasies?" He closes the distance and kisses her softly. "Or one of mine?"

She returns the kiss, before replying, "Still not doing the beach."

"Damn."

"Unless you can find one with no sand."


End file.
